Atmokinesis
Atmokinesis, more commonly known as Weather Manipulation, is the ability to control and manipulate the meteorological conditions. The effects of this power vary in proportion to the strength of the magical being and scope of his or her power. Certain magical beings with can control only a few aspects of the weather while others can control them all. Weather manipulation can be achieved via active powers, spells, potions or different combinations of the aformentioned. The desired results can range from destructive, defensive, diversive, etc. The Sea Hag conjured a flood to reveal a mermaid's true form, Hecate conjured a storm to scare away a crowd, and Cronus produced a heat wave to call out the Charmed Ones. The power of Weather Manipulation is capable of manipulating various elements within the weather system. Users can create strong and powerful gusts of winds, whirlwinds and tornadoes. They can create lightning, thunder, rain, snow etc. They can also create warm or cold fronts by manipulating thermal patterns. The Sea Hag of the Season 5 premiere, "A Witch's Tail Part 1," had this power and used it to force a Mermaid away from gaining a confession of true love from her boyfriend. Later, Piper obtained this power when she became Gaia in the Season 5 finale "Oh My Goddess! Part 1" and used it on all of San Francisco. Hecate used this power in The Wedding from Hell, with a spell, after her wedding was crashed by The Charmed Ones. Weather Manipulation is a more volatile and dangerous power because of its range and because all its powers are tied to the user's emotions. A great example of this is when Piper became the goddess Gaia in "Oh My Goddess! Part 1", and learned that Leo had become an Elder, effectively abandoning her and their son, Wyatt. She unleashed a terrible lightning storm upon the city. The Titans all possess this power as seen when they increase the temperature dramatically. "Oh My Goddess! Part 2" No witches or warlocks were shown innately possessing weather manipulation, though certain witches possessed control over individual elements. List of Users *Gods *Titans *Cronus *Demitrius *Meta *Goddess of Earth *Wind Demon (possibly) *Sea Hag (through a spell combined with Hydrokinesis) *Hecate (with a spell) Spells To Create a Thunderstorm When the Sea Hag could not sense where Mylie was on land and thus in her mortal form, she casted this spell to find her. The spell created a big thunderstorm above San Francisco, and made it rain heavily for a long period of time. The spell goes as follow: :Water rise up from the sea, :Find the one who fled from me :Follow where the winds are cold, :Then fall tenfold like days of old To Create a Storm :This spell was cast by the demon Hecate during her wedding to Elliot Spencer. It called upon the individuals Perses and Asteria, a titan and goddess, respectively, and conjured a huge storm. ::By Asteria and Perses, '' ::''Open, sky, and do your worst Hecate_Atmokinesis.jpg SeaHag_Atmokinesis.jpg Piper_Gaia_Atmokinesis.jpg Trivia * This ability was used more often in Season 5. See also *Conjuring the Elements *Night of Aeolus *Ritual of the Guardians Category:Powers